Drunk and In charge of a Top Hat
by RiddleMeThis15
Summary: Don Paolo has been waiting and finally a golden opportunity to tarnish the Professor's good name arises. His weapon...alcohol.


**A/N: It's been an awfully long time since I've posted anything on here and regrettably I am here to announce that I have discontinued 'The lawless Walk' I just completely lost my thread. Who knows, I may pick it up again but for the minute, I enjoy writing small snippets and amusing (I hope!) one shots.**

 **This one is part of a two shot and I did enjoy writing it. I think it is slightly OOC but I hope you enjoy it all the same!**

 **Xxxxxxx**

The annual Gressenheller staff party had come around once again and this time, the professor was able to attend. The year previous, he, Luke and Emmy had been caught up in a case involving a rogue panther who had escaped from London zoo. In fact, the Professor was just recounting this event to a group of art lecturers when a man with a neatly trimmed beard and monocle requested their attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he began "if you would be so kind as to take your seats at the tables as your evening meal is about to be served. Thank you"

The professor politely dismissed himself before wandering towards a table. Here, he sat down into the seat he had been allocated, finding himself sat next to dean demona and... _a Mr Freely?_

 _That's strange_ The Professor thought _I am not at all familiar with that name...perhaps he is a new lecturer._

The Dean and the professor talked animatedly all evening about significant new finds in the archeological field, Delmona's granddaughter and the Professor's varying adventures. As a result Layton only managed a few short conversations with Mr Freely. Even though his attention was drawn to Delmona, the professor felt as though Mr Freely was deliberately giving short answers too. He decided perhaps he was shy so he took it upon himself to introduce him to the others on their table.

XXXXXXX

Mr Freely's POV

 _The Buffoon_.

Mr Freely, or rather Don Poalo thought to himself. He had been planning this for weeks, at long last he would be able to ruin Professor Layton's reputation and initiate his demise. The Professor was so caught up in conversation that it was all too easy to keep refilling his glass.

Red wine for this special occasion. It was all going to plan.

 _Even though it took Layton the same agonising length of time to drink a glass as it did retell one of his terribly annoying stories!_ He angrily mused as he watched the professor think over a puzzle he had found on his plate.

 _He finds those ridiculous riddles everywhere, just eat the trifle already!_ He wanted to shout.

Eventually the meal was finished and the professor was, satisfyingly tipsy. Paolo reclined in his chair and observed his doings from a distance. He cackled to himself as Layton began to rise from the table declaring he "Was just going to have a wander"

Xxxx

Layton's POV

Something was amiss. He felt most... peculiar. The professor attempted crossing the room when suddenly a sharp pain sparked in his shins.

"Oh my..." He began "My sincerest apologies Miss..."

 _Wrong_ the professor mentally scolded himself as he gazed at the object on the floor _that's a chair._

The professor swayed slightly and tried to correct himself "My apologies Miss chair...I mean chair... "

Layton gave up and continued across the room. He gasped.

 _The room...is it bigger?_

"Rrreminds me offff a puzzle!" He managed, grinning at his new discovery he looked around him for approval before realising no one had been listening. Almost offended, he frowned.

Annoyed at his seemingly uncontrollable behaviour, the professor shook his head and glared intently at the table he had just been sat at.

 _That Mr Freely did seem familiar! Who was it? Donald...No...Donna...Don...Paula?_

Finally his hazy mind managed to clear and with horror he realised exactly who it was...

 _Don Paolo! That was it!_

The professor decided to confront him...but how? He couldn't know that he was onto him.

Suddenly he had a brilliant idea. He would try a method his students often used when they met him in the corridor.

"'Sup, Donny!" He shouted, waving to Paolo.

The man in question glared at him and in an attempt to keep up his charade mentioned to the startled onlookers that the professor had "Clearly had one too many."

Layton was disgusted, raising a shaking hand "Have..." He hiccuped "...not"

Paolo, now delighted that he had the upper hand for once, continued his act "How very ungentlemanly of you Layton"

The professor furiously straightened his hat, though it ended up being pushed onto an angle "That's 'fessor Layton to you! And I am a genle...genlemann"

Just then Delmona approached him.

The Dean seemed concerned "Hershel?"

"Mmhm?" The Professor squinted, rubbing his eyes.

"Are you alright? I've never seen you drunk like this."

"Why...?"

There was a slight pause "I beg your pardon?"

"Why are there two of you?" Layton began to reach for him "Puzzle?"

Delmona winced and decided that was enough, he was going to call Emmy. The Professor had clearly drunk too much... _completely out of character though_...he thought as he managed to get the younger man to sit down before he fell down.

He began to explain as best as he could to the Professor "Hershel? I'm going to call Emmy and she will drive you home."

The Professor smiled, obviously oblivious to what he was being told, as he inspected a certain spot on the carpet "Ok, sshhuree thing Delmona Lisa..."

Delmona shook his head as he walked away, tutting under his breath "Dear, dear..."

Xxxx

It wasn't too long before Emmy arrived. She was incredibly confused. The professor... _drunk?_

She just couldn't believe it. Something strange was going on and as his number one assistant she was going to get to the bottom of it!

Confidently she skipped up the steps and made it to the dining room. It was bustling with lectures and university staff but Delmona was waiting in the doorway when she arrived.

He motioned for her to follow him "Emmy! Thank goodness you're here! Hershel...he's this way."

She expected a perhaps slightly tipsy Professor, appearing embarrassed as to why the Dean had seen fit to bring her here.

Unfortunately this was not at all what she was greeted with.

Upon seeing her approaching, the man in question leapt to his feet and dashed over to her, rambling about how "An imposter was in their midst" and whirling his arms about like an overly excited child.

"Professor?" She growled, holding his shoulders "What on Earth have you been drinking?!"

He simply shrugged, lifting a glass to his lips. Before he could consume its contents however, she took it from him "No professor." She glared angrily at him "No more for you!"

Ignoring his almost tearful eyes, she whipped around to Delmona "Sorry about you for bringing it to my attention." Then to the professor "Come now, let's get you home!"

"Emmy I'm not tired...Emmy!" Layton protested as she steered him away.

She was gone before Delmona could reply.

Xxx

Emmy could not believe this. There had to be some sort of evil intention behind it.

The professor would never get into such a state. Gently she guided him down the steps and the cool evening air seemed to sober him just a little and his loud ramblings descended into quiet mutterings.

Taking care to keep his top hat firmly on his head and spare him further embarrassment, Emmy held him up "Professor..." She shook him slightly "May I have the keys?"

He opened his mouth as if to reply and then closed it again, seemingly baffled by her request "Keysh?"

"The keys to the car Professor!"

"Oh..."

Emmy waited. The Professor waited and eventually he fished into his pocket, presenting the keys.

"Thank You" she hissed.

Emmy then helped him into the back of his car. Then suddenly, he grabbed her wrist "Freeeeeee"

Past annoyed now and simply tired she nodded whilst fastening his seat belt.

"No..." He shook his head, pointing back at gressenheller "Free...ly"

Still completely at a loss, she sighed and shut the car door "Indeed" she muttered.

When she got into the driver's seat she turned to check on him once more.

"Emmy?"

"Yes professor?"

He hung his head "Sorry..." The professor mumbled, his eyes shutting as tiredness overwhelmed him "Itsss very ungenlemanly of me" .

Emmy smiled sympathetically as snoring filled the car "It's alright Professor"

She started the engine and as she glanced in the mirror, Emmy caught a figure stood watching in the doorway.

How strange, I wonder who that is?

Xxxxx

Don Paolo watched from the doorway, thoroughly amused and thoroughly satisfied with his doings. As the funny red car rolled steadily away, he jumped up and down on the steps and danced across the road, he could hardly believe his luck! .Anytime now and the rumours would be circulating...And he could bask in his victory. He laughed a great heaving laugh that echoed off the buildings as he flew away in his contraption.

"Finally! Victory is mine!" Paolo shook his fist, rocketing into the dark sky ahead.

 **Xxxxx**

 **A/N: To be continued! Don't forget to review!**


End file.
